Alec Baldwin (Team America: World Police)
Alexander Rae "Alec" Baldwin III is the secondary antagonist of the 2004 comedy film Team America: World Police. He is based on the real-life actor, writer, producer and comedian of the same name. He is the leader of the F.A.G. (Film Actor's Guild), an organized group of famous actors who hate Team America and serve Kim Jong-il. He was voiced by Maurice LaMarche who also voiced the Futurama version of Leonardo da Vinci. Biography A spoof of popular puppet shows such as Captain Scarlet and the Thunderbirds Team America merged the usual shock-humor and wit of its South Park creators with political satire to create a fictional world based on (and ridiculing) recent world history. In the alternative world of Team America: World Police, Alec Baldwin is depicted as a Social Justice Warrior who hates Team America for their violence and believes in world peace. He is the head of the Film Actor's Guild (F.A.G.) and speaks in a news conference, about his hate for Team America, claiming that all world needs is compassion instead of violence and all that Team America does is make new enemies. He also blames the terrorist attack at Panama Bay on Team America's actions, claiming their reckless actions in Cairo costed innocent lives and insists the blood of the victims is on their hands. Since he is Gary Johnston's hero, this speech is what drives Gary to quit the team. Later, Baldwin is contacted by Kim Jong-il, who wants him and the other actors of the guild to perform at his palace in front of all the world leaders in North Korea. Baldwin believes that Kim is creating a peace conference, but Kim's real plan is to distract the world leaders with a fake peace conference so he can detonate his WMDs around the world, starting his New World Order. Baldwin and the other actors arrive at the palace to host an entertainment show and keep the world leaders stationed at North Korea. However, he ultimately fails when Gary returns to the team and rescues them from Kim Jong-il's torture chamber. He orders the other actors to stop Team America from making it to the main theater which they all failed to achieve. He is then confronted by Gary and the two of them try to convince the crowd to side with one of them. However, Gary manages to win the crowd over with his speech that he recieved from a drunk guy earlier about "dicks, pussies and assholes" and manages to act better than Baldwin does. As a result of this, Baldwin loses the crowd's support, and gets booed by them. With the world leaders angry at Kim Jong-il, he tells Baldwin to do something, but he loses his sanity, talking about global warming and corporate America. Angered, Kim Jong-il wipes out a machine gun, screams, "You are worthress, Arec Barrwin!" and shoots him until his head explodes, killing him. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Parody/Homage Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Social Darwinists Category:Insecure Category:Minion Category:Conspirators Category:Wealthy Category:Fictionalized Category:Deceased Category:Fanatics Category:Contradictory Category:Lawful Evil